Sucré salé
by Luna Cordell
Summary: OS. La relation entre Ruby et Sapphire avait toujours été ambiguë. Un jour ils s'entendaient bien, le lendemain ils se détestaient. Personne ne comprenait vraiment. Les deux concernés non plus.


Ruby était tranquillement installé dans sa base secrète ce jour-là, bien confortablement devant la télévision qui diffusait la dernière émission de mode du fameux Jean-Kévin qui commençait à se faire un nom. Oh, pas de quoi concurrencer le très célèbre Pierre Rochard qui faisait encore et toujours la une de multiples émissions et magazines bien sûr, mais Jean-Kévin montait en popularité et commençait à faire parler de lui.

En tout cas assez pour que Ruby y prête une légère attention, levant les yeux de ce qu'il faisait, et c'était quelque chose. En effet, bien peu de choses arrivaient à capter son intérêt. Elles se comptaient sur les doigts de la main. Il y avait ses Pokémon, et les concours évidemment. Mais ce n'était pas tout, car bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais il avait aussi beaucoup d'intérêt pour Sapphire.

D'ailleurs il était en train de lui créer une toute nouvelle tenue. Encore un peu plus féminine que la précédente. Il se disait qu'il valait mieux y aller petit à petit pour que Sapphire ne remarque rien et ne la refuse pas en lui renvoyant en plein visage. Elle l'avait déjà fait une fois quand il lui avait confectionné une robe, et elle n'avait jamais voulu la porter. Son refus avait été catégorique, et même avec un peu de chantage il n'avait rien pu y faire. Sapphire était trop têtue. Depuis Ruby faisait bien attention à ce que ça ne se reproduise pas, c'était du temps de créer une tenue, il ne voulait pas gaspiller le sien.

En effet, la relation entre Ruby et Sapphire avait toujours été particulière. Tantôt conflictuelle, puis amicale, ambiguë, de nouveau conflictuelle et ainsi de suite. Il n'était pas rare de les entendre se disputer violemment pour ensuite les voir discuter et rire tranquillement.

Personne n'y comprenait grand-chose, sauf peut-être les deux concernés. Encore que eux-mêmes ne devaient pas saisir l'étrangeté de la relation qu'ils entretenaient.

On ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils se détestaient, sinon pourquoi rester toujours l'un avec l'autre ? Mais pouvait-on dire qu'ils s'appréciaient vraiment, vu leurs conflits perpétuels et leurs différences fondamentales ?

La question restait en suspens, et elle aurait pu le rester encore un long moment si Sapphire n'avait pas choisi ce moment pour débarquer dans la base secrète. Mais Ruby l'ignorait encore, il était de nouveau concentré sur sa création et ne l'avait pas entendue entrer.

Sapphire s'approcha sans un bruit derrière lui, jetant un œil par-dessus son épaule pour voir ce qu'il faisait. Quand elle le vit en train de coudre elle se demanda si c'était encore une tenue pour elle, elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi Ruby continuait de lui faire des habits.

Elle attendit un peu que Ruby éloigne ses mains de l'aiguille qu'il utilisait pour coudre et mit soudainement ses mains devant les yeux du garçon, enfin, sur ses lunettes. Il sursauta et poussa un cri pas très masculin qui la fit presque rire. Sapphire avait bien fait d'attendre que son aiguille soit loin, il se serait sûrement piqué avec sinon. Ruby posa ses mains sur celles de Sapphire pour les retirer, mais elle ne le laissa pas faire.

« Devine qui c'est ! » Elle lança en prenant une voix grave pour ne pas qu'il la reconnaisse.

« Sapphire, arrête ça. » Ruby répondit calmement.

La jeune fille ronchonna et enleva ses mains des yeux du coordinateur qui remit correctement ses lunettes sur son nez, l'air agacé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Il demanda simplement.

« Cette base est autant la tienne que la mienne. Je dirais même que c'est plutôt la mienne. » Sapphire fit remarquer, et c'est vrai qu'à la base c'était la sienne que Ruby avait aménagée.

« Je sais bien. » Il soupira. « Tu ne devais pas aller voir Alizée ? »

« Elle a reporté à une autre fois. »

Ruby hocha simplement la tête.

Un léger silence prit place, machinalement Ruby se remit à coudre alors que Sapphire avait déjà pris ses aises dans le canapé à côté de lui. Elle le fixa un moment, intriguée de le voir autant appliqué à la tâche.

« Dis Ruby... Pourquoi tu continues de me faire des habits comme ça ? » Sa voix s'était adoucie sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

Ruby s'arrêta net et releva doucement les yeux vers Sapphire. Il la jaugea un instant avant de répondre avec un sourire moqueur :

« Parce que sans moi tu serais une catastrophe vestimentaire. »

Sapphire se mit à rougir et commença à lui crier dessus, menaçant de déchirer toutes ses créations. Et Ruby fit mine de ne pas l'entendre, l'ignorant royalement en sifflotant. De toute façon il savait très bien qu'elle ne le ferait pas vraiment.

C'était toujours un peu comme ça avec eux, sucré salé.


End file.
